Ping Pong Disaster
by houseofjamber
Summary: Will Amber get over Giles? Or will she find new love?   sorry terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

"Amber! Amber! Focus!" yelled Jerome into poor Amber's ears. It was the day of the ping pong match and she was getting nervous. She never knew this was what she signed up for... When she agreed to be Jerome's ping pong partner she never expected to go against her ex. ...

Giles, the cute, adorable, hunky Giles. She remembered the horrible break-up like it was yesterday.

"Amber, we just don't click! It's not you, it's me. Yes, we have ping pong in common but that's all... I love you, but this isn't working out," Giles stared at the floor as he was saying this, trying not to look into crying Amber's eyes.

*Sniff sniff*

"If that's what you believe.. *sniff* then... FINE," said Amber as she crashed against a cupboard which then shot an excruciating pain up her leg. She sniffled and kept going forward and started running, forgetting about her pain. "It just wasn't meant to be... I guess", thought Amber. But she really did think they had more in common than ping pong, like how they both loved pizza, both liked watching action-packed movies (well not really, but Amber could tolerate them), and how they both liked being around each other. She thought they had hit it off quite nicely... But now he says it's over? Just like that?

"EARTH TO AMBER," yelled Jerome as he looked at Amber's worried face. He didn't mean to yell at her, it just bothered him that she was so frozen, and quiet like an snowy night.

"Amber, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine Jerome, really."

But she wasn't fine, she was frozen in time, she couldn't lose this match for Jerome. He really wanted that Frobisher Shield, and she was going to help.

Jerome thought this out. Whenever Amber said she was fine, she was always, always hiding something.

"Amber, just tell me. I know your not fine."

Amber looked Jerome in the eye. Jerome could see the hint of glassy eyes and the sad look on Amber's old worried face. She tried to plaster a smile, but failed. He then noticed her longing gaze at their oppenent.

"Amber, come on, talk to me."

"No, you're just going to laugh at me. You're going to make a joke, and I'm going to feel miserable about it. Then we're going to lose this match."

"I won't make fun of you. Promise."

"Fine. See that boy over there?"

Jerome nodded. So he was right. It was about that ping pong duffus, with the obnoxiously big cap.

"Go on."

"Well, we dated for like three months... It didn't end well."

Giles looked over at the two, he then winked at Amber. Jerome looked at Giles in disgust. Jerome couldn't stand guys who thought of themselves as players. When Eddie did it, it made him cringe, but he knew that Eddie was only joking. But this guy.. He thinks he can have everything at this finger tips... Jerome then had a thought. He reached over and took Amber's hand, squeezing it lightly to reassure her that this would make Giles jealous.

Ordinarily Amber would be disgusted, but right at that second she was delighted. She had the best comeback now. Giles would be so jealous it would be perfect.

Giles looked disgusted and jealous. He dated this girl for three months and already she had moved on? No way. Impossible. He glided across the floor and approached the pair.

"Well hello Ambs."

God, no. Don't use that name with me Giles, thought Amber. That was his nickname for her when they were dating. He. Could. Not. Use. That. Name. On. Her.

"Hey, Giles."

Jerome then put his arm around Amber's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"So you must be...?" said Jerome with a plastered smile on his face.

"The ex-boyfriend." Giles admitted.

"Oh, I've never heard of you. Amber's never mentioned a Giles." said Jerome.

Amber was delighted that Jerome was such a good actor. And she was glad that she didn't need to speak because she knew she'd be in tears.

"THE MATCH WILL NOW START," announced


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry somethings got cut off on the last chapter... If oliver biles ever reads this... I'M SORRY. I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOU MEAN D:**

Giles looked at the couple, then at . Giles wanted to make Amber sting with pain. Yes, he broke up with her, but he wasn't fully over her. Couldn't she see that?

"Let's see Ambs how easily he'll get into you're pants like I did."

"Woah, hold up," said Jerome.

"Jerome and Mr. Winner-Freston. Please, the match will now commence, " said Mr. Sweet with a glare in both boys' directions. Giles walked to other side of the now existent ping pong table.

Nina came running over to Amber's side, grab Amber's arm lightly. Nina knew about how Giles and Amber dated, and how severely Giles had hurt her. Amber looked pathetically at the floor to cover her eyes. Why did he have to do that to her right now? Why was he such a jackass? They were glossing over, she clenched her fists, and Jerome pulled her into his chest. Nina let go of Amber, and returned to the audience.

"Come on Millington," whispered Jerome into the little blonds ears. "Let's show that jackass at how winners, win."

Jerome smiled, and lightly pulled Amber off his chest and into his view. Amber's eye looked puffy and red, she also seemed to have left a watery stain on his school vest. Another tear drop rolled down the petit blonds cheek. Jerome took her face into his hands and wiped away the tear with his thumb. He hugged her lightly again.

"Clarke and Miss, Millington, we really should start the match..." said the now desperate .

"Come on Millington, this our last shot at getting that trophy and true victory," said Jerome, noticing that he was being overall sensitive.

"You're right. Let's win this," said Amber with a smile on her red face. She needed to win this. She squeezed Jerome hand lightly, and then let go. She then got ready to serve. Jerome thought it was soo great that Amber was bouncing back so quickly, it was somewhat admirable.

Later that day...

"I knew that boy was a lying cheat," said Eddie to Patricia. Patricia rolled her eyes, "Of course you did slimeball."

"After that sandal, I don't know how'll they'll ever come back from that," said Nina knew she shouldn't have been this excited about the sandal. But she knew it would help Amber, see that she was better off.

Confused?

Giles was found to have ping pong balls weighted in his favor, under his cap. Which was cheating. (DUH)

"Hey guys, where are Jerome and Amber anyways?" asked a curious Alfie.

"Oh I don't know.." said Nina with mischievous glint in her eye.


End file.
